


ghost

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>implied that keith and shiro dated before the mission </p><p>:3c</p><p>a short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro comes back and it’s everything Keith had hoped for, and every nightmare come to life. He couldn’t be happier now that he knew Shiro was alive and home, where he belonged. But the look Shiro gives him is different, not a look of falling out of love, but...a look like he never fell in love in the first place. Keith knows all about the trauma, the suffering and torture Shiro went through. But the fact that his memories are all jumbled up, Keith begins to doubt his self worth...his heart aches for Shiro’s familiar touch, but it doesn’t come.

 

Not right away.

 

Keith gives Shiro time to recover, to be himself again. And although a deep part of him knows that Shiro will never be the same, Keith wishes he could go back to the times when they were together, happy, carefree, and keep him from going on that ship.

 

But Keith can do nothing, so he does nothing but let Shiro be, let him recover on his own time. And, if the memories never surface...Keith has come to terms with it, with never having Shiro’s touch again.

 

Yet as fate would have it, one night, he hears screaming. Keith’s instincts punch in and he storms to the source, eyes wide as he comes across Shiro’s room. He enters it without thinking, sees a writhing Shiro on his bed, and pales.

 

Keith runs to the other man and cradles his head in his lap, his arms. “Shiro, shh, it’s okay! It’s going to be alright, Shiro.” Keith tries to bring the man out of his nightmare, to bring him back to reality, back to his senses. Shiro writhes in his grasp, but it eventually slows and the deep furrow in his brow softens and his breath evens out to a more comfortable pace. Keith heaves a sigh of relief when Shiro opens his eyes. 

 

“...Keith?” Shiro’s voice is raspy, groggy, broken. Keith feels a pang of guilt.

 

“Mhm, yeah, I’m here.” Keith reassures their captain, their leader, the backbone of their team, the fire in Keith’s will to live. “It’s all right now. You’re fine.” Keith says, grabbing what seemed to be Shiro’s shirt lying on the bed and wiping away at the sweat collecting on Shiro’s panicked, frazzled face. Shiro looks up, eyelids heavy as his brain tries to process his surroundings.

 

“I...uh…” Shiro presses his lips together, a far away look in his eyes like he’s trying to slowly piece words together. “Bad dream, I guess.”

 

Keith sighs again, unsure if he should smile or frown. “Just go back to bed. I’ll make sure you don’t have another nightmare.” Keith says, wondering if he could fulfill that promise. Shiro smiles, chuckles lightly, and suddenly Keith misses everything they had.

 

Shiro settles for closing his eyes for a while, head in Keith’s lap. And just when Keith thinks he’s fallen asleep, Shiro speaks again.

 

“You know...somehow...your touch...seems so familiar.”

 

The crumbling walls around Keith seem to fade away. Shiro quickly falls asleep once more, and Keith wonders if he’s dreaming, if he’s not really here and Shiro never said those words. And before he knows it, Keith is crying, silent sobs leaving his lips, a single tear falling on Shiro’s cheek.


	2. reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so of course I wouldn't leave you hanging with that blob of sad so...here's some happy uwu

_ “How long will you be?” _

 

_ “It could be a while...but, I don’t want you to worry. There aren’t many out there who can compare to you.” _

 

_ “Ugh, there’s  _ no one _ on that planet to compare to, idiot.” _

 

_ “Aha, you caught me.” Shiro smiles. “ I’m more concerned about you finding someone else...someone better than me.” _

 

_ “Impossible.” Keith says quickly. _

 

_ “Impossible?” _

 

_ “Absolutely impossible. No one can care for me like you do.” _

 

_ There’s a stretch of silence between them. _

 

_ “Then...can we make a promise?” _

 

_ “A promise?” _

 

_ “Mhm. I promise that you’re the only one for me...and that won’t change after this mission.” _

 

_ “And I can say the same. I have no one else but you.” Keith smiles. _

 

_ The sunset erupts into hues of purples, pinks, and oranges. It illuminates their lone frames. _

 

_ “I love you.” Shiro says easily. _

 

_ Keith opens his mouth and replies. _

 

* * *

  
  


Shiro woke up in the middle of the night, a near shout on his lips. There were no Galra soldiers and no coliseum in sight...just a dark, empty room.

 

Empty.

 

His bed was empty.

 

Keith was not there. Keith was not in his bed, and Shiro found this alarming. Where was Keith?

Shiro's instincts cried out for Keith, so he got up and left his room with a lack of proper clothing in search of Keith. Why? Shiro had no idea, but he needed Keith.

 

And when he stumbled upon his room, opened the door with a wave of his hand, saw a very alive and very asleep Keith lying comfortably in his bed...Shiro remembered everything.

 

"Keith..." Shiro spoke, loud enough to wake him, but gentle.

 

Keith was a light sleeper, so Shiro's voice was enough to make him stir. Slowly, his eyes shot open, scanning the room for a threat. The figure in the dark alerted Keith, but once he put the shadow to a figure he recognized, Keith clapped the lights on and gazed wide-eyed at Shiro.

 

"Shiro? Is there an enemy attack?" Keith asked, already nervous for pending danger. But Shiro took a step further, weak in the knees.

 

"Keith..." Shiro spoke, almost breathless. Keith couldn't comprehend. "Keith..." This time, Shiro whined, high pitched and close to a cry. Keith saw the hint of tears in Shiro's eyes, recognized that look at that face, that voice, the kind that looked like Shiro accidentally stepped on a puppy.

Keith hadn't seen that look in a long time...since…

 

Shiro moved first, closing the distance between them easily though his knees hit the edge of the bed and Shiro flopped on Keith's mattress.

 

"Shiro..." Keith echoed the painful whine in his throat that Shiro made, embraced their leader in his arms tight. Shiro gingerly looked up at Keith, eyes watery and uncertain. "You...remember? Be...fore you left?" Shiro whimpered and nodded, and Keith brought their lips together.

 

Thi s kiss was everything Keith dreamed of at night. It was the kiss that Shiro gave him right before the Kerberos mission; the kiss that took away everything was the kiss that gave him his Shiro back.

 

The stars were shining, the planets were aligned...Keith couldn't see it, eyes closed with his lips open for Shiro, he knew some miracle made this happen, brought the man he loved back.

 

The parting of their lips was bittersweet, the loss of their touch evident but the chance to see each other’s faces a blessing. Keith wiped at Shiro’s teary eyes. “You...remember everything?” Shiro nodded. “How?” Keith whispered quietly this time.

 

“Well...I don’t know…” Shiro furrowed his brow. “I...just woke up in a panic...noticed that I was alone and bed, and for some reason…” Shiro took a deep breath as he gazed back into Keith’s eyes. “The fact that you weren’t there...alarmed me.” Keith felt his entire being flood with happiness. “And when I saw you, sleeping there...it brought back my memories of...us.” Shiro admitted with a fond smile at the newfound memories, like falling in love with Keith all over again.

 

Keith’s hands shook as the pent up stress finally exuded. He thought he had been strong in seeing Shiro broken, like a disheveled puzzle, pieces strewn about, maybe some lost forever. Keith thought he had come to terms with the fact that Shiro may never remember the time they shared, the feelings they held for each other. Keith thought he had been okay with just watching. But deep down, he was just as broken.

 

But Shiro came tumbling in the door, carrying pieces of  _ their  _ puzzle, stringing them together like his life depended on it. And suddenly Keith felt whole again. “Do you remember the promise you gave me one year ago?” Keith asked, quiet, lips pursed in a teasing smile.

 

Shiro blanked briefly, and when the thought came to him, he blushed madly. “Keith, I hardly think now is the best time to—” 

Keith interrupted him with a kiss, a brief chaste one that ended with lovesick sighs. “It’s okay. I know.” Shiro reached up to cup his cheeks.

 

“But one day, I will. When we’ve defeated Zarkon and peace reigns in the galaxy...then...I’d like to.” Shiro blushed. “Properly.” Keith smiled, a faint laugh on his lips. He looked brighter now that his worries for Shiro could disappear. It felt like a heavy weight lifted off of his shoulders whenever Shiro was around, especially now that they were...well… “This is hardly the best setting for something so...formal and special.”

 

“Whatever you say.” It was hard for Keith to contain his happiness much longer. “I wouldn’t mind if we were sitting in the belly of some alien monster.” Shiro was on the verge of laughter. “Because it’s you.” Keith smiled and suddenly Shiro felt his world turn upside down. “Well, it’s not exactly your bed, but…” Keith motioned over back to where he had been sleeping. “Would it make you feel at ease if you slept here for the night?”

 

Shiro groaned, his nervous aura dissipating as he took Keith’s offer greedily, clambering up on Keith’s bed and taking the other with him in his arms. As he plunged onto the sheets, smashing the side of his face in a pillow, the scent of Keith washing over him, Shiro sighed in relief.

 

“I’d like to stay here every night.” Shiro mumbled, sleep finally catching to him. Keith turned off the lights and let him be embraced by a half-naked Shiro. It felt like home...for both of them.

 

They finally had one another again.

* * *

 

 

_ “I promise you, Keith, that I will come back, and I’ll propose to you.” _

 

_ Keith nearly stutters. “W-what? Isn’t that, kind of…” _

 

_ “If you don’t want to, then I understand, but—” _

 

_ “Ah, no, that’s not it. I just...I’m kind of happy.” Keith pauses. “I had no one before you.” _

 

_ Shiro smiles. “Well...you won’t be alone anymore.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
